


Fire Alarm Meet Cute

by supersapphics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphics/pseuds/supersapphics
Summary: Someone at the university pulls the fire alarm, sending all students outside into the cold. At first Alec is irritated as hell, until he starts talking to Magnus Bane and decides maybe the fire alarm wasn't such a bad thing after all.





	Fire Alarm Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Peony, who asked for a malec/claia college au where the fire alarm suddenly goes off in the winter during exam week and everyone was pissed about it.
> 
> Sorry I only made this about Malec and not Claia too, but I wanted it to only be a certain length and including two ships would've turned this into a much longer fic lol. I hope you still like it!

“This is ridiculous,” Alec growls. “If I find the person who pulled this alarm –”

“Will you relax?” Isabelle laughs. “Most of us are happy that we get a break from exams. They were really stressing most of us out.”

“What’s stressing _me_ out is that I’m standing outside here in the cold with no idea when I can go back inside,” Alec responds. “And I was right in the middle of taking my macroeconomics exam, too.”

“Re _lax,_ big brother,” Isabelle tells him. “Your professor is going to let you and the rest of your class finish the exam later. They can’t punish you for an unplanned fire alarm going off.”

“Yeah, well.” Alec crosses his arms across his chest and burrows deeper into his parka. “I was looking forward to finishing this exam today. I pulled an all-nighter yesterday to get in some extra studying time. Now we’re probably going to have to retake it tomorrow.”

“You seriously need to chill,” Isabelle says, looping her arm through his. “You’re going to give yourself an ulcer, and you’re only 22.”

“I am _not_ going to give myself an ulcer,” Alec protests. “I’m just being a responsible student. You just –”

“If you’re going to give yourself anything, I’d choose something other than an ulcer,” an unfamiliar voice interrupts.

Alec turns around and sees a student he doesn’t know standing behind him and Isabelle. Although, _student_ is a bit of an understatement – _god_ would be more appropriate. He’s wearing black leather pants and a red parka which is open to expose the sheer red blouse he’s wearing underneath. The blouse is so sheer that it shows off the bare skin of his chest underneath. The only thing the man is wearing under the blouse is several gold necklaces with the chains intermingling and resting against his bare chest as well.

It’s all Alec can do not to do something embarrassing, like say “holy shit” out loud.

The man smirks, as if he can read what Alec is thinking at the moment. Although Alec’s thoughts, if the man is reading them, probably don’t make sense – they’re are all a jumbled mess of _oh my god, is that eyeliner? He’s wearing eyeliner. It looks amazing_ and _I’ve never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life. What is happening right now?_

“Sorry to butt in. I was standing behind you two and overheard your conversation. Anyway, I’m just saying, if you could choose anything, an ulcer doesn’t sound very fun,” the god says.

“I – I – well, I don’t _want_ an ulcer. I’m just saying, I really wanted to get this exam out of the way today, but then some moron had to pull the fire alarm –”

“Wow, I can see what you mean,” the man says to Isabelle. “He really does need to relax.”

“I am right here,” says Alec sharply.

Most people are alarmed when Alec uses that tone with them, but not this man. He just smiles at Alec as if he’d said something charming.

“I’m Magnus,” he says cheerfully. “I’m a doctorate student in the physics program. Is there something I can call you besides ‘student who doesn’t want an ulcer’?”

Alec just blinks at Magnus for a moment, too startled by Magnus’ odd behavior to formulate a response right away. “I’m Alec,” he answers finally. “This is my sister, Izzy.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Magnus replies, holding out his hand. Alec shakes it and doesn’t think he’s imaging the warmth that spreads through him at the contact. Magnus’ hand is soft and warm and the many rings he’s wearing brush against Alec’s skin pleasantly.

“Can I assume that Alec and Izzy are nicknames? For Alexander and Isabelle?”

“You can,” Isabelle confirms. “Alec is a political science student and I’m premed. I’m happy about this fire alarm and Alec is not.”

“Well, I can think of something that might cheer you up,” Magnus says. “How about the three of us head out to the café in the west library and get something to eat? My friend Raphael works there and can get us discounts.”

“What about class?” Alec asks, frowning.

“What about it?” The tone of Magnus’ voice is still so cheerful that, coming from anyone else, it would have irritated the hell out of Alec. But on anyone else, it would have seemed fake, too intentionally constructed. From Magnus, however – coming from Magnus, it feels genuine. This isn’t Magnus crafting a façade, this is just how Magnus is. Alec has no idea how can know that, having only talked to Magnus for a grand total of one minute, but somehow he just does.

Magnus’ cheerfulness is infectious, and Alec can feel a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth as he waits for Magnus to continue.

“This class period ended ten minutes ago,” Magnus explains, “so there’s no making it up today. We might as well end the day on a good note.”

“I’m in,” Isabelle says.

“I have another class after this,” Alec begins, but is interrupted by an announcement crackling over the loudspeakers.

“The student who pulled the fire alarm has been discovered. It has been confirmed that this was an intentional act and that there was no malfunction with the alarm. It is now safe for students and faculty to return to their classes. Thank you for your patience.”

There’s a chorus of boos from the gathered students, but they begin making their way toward the nearest buildings anyway. Alec sighs and glances at Magnus to check his reaction. The wild thing is, Alec had actually been about to agree to Magnus’ plan to go to the café. But now that classes are resuming, he feels obligated to return, despite the fact that what he _really_ wants is to spend more time with Magnus and see if he’s really that charming and optimistic all the time.

“Well, another time then,” says Magnus. “It was nice meeting you two.”

“Likewise,” Isabelle says, smiling warmly at him.

“See you.” Magnus waves and disappears before Alec can think of something witty and clever to say. He stares forlornly after him, wanting to kick himself for not being faster to act, and is only drawn out of his mood when Isabelle starts laughing next to him.

“What’s so funny?” Alec demands.

“You! You are always SO grumpy and barely say a word to anyone except for me, and then you see _one_ attractive man and practically burst into song.”

“I think you’re exaggerating a bit,” Alec frowns.

“You said more to him within two minutes than you’ve said to your partner in the macroeconomics project the entire semester.”

“How do _you_ know what I say to my econ partner?” Alec counters. “You’re not in the class with me.”

“Because I know you better than anyone. How often do you talk to your econ partner? How often do you talk to anyone besides me? Now compare that to how much you interacted with Magnus just now.”

“Ok, _fine_ ,” Alec snaps. “I liked him. He was…different than most people I’ve met here. Are you happy now?”

“I’ll be happy once you’re happy,” says Isabelle softly. “You know that’s all I want for you, big brother.”

“I know,” Alec says, his voice softening as well in response. “I know, Iz.” He hugs her to his side. “Now let’s get back to class, huh?”

 

 

The following afternoon, Alec is returning to his dorm room after the makeup econ exam when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Assuming it’s from Isabelle, he pulls it out of his pocket and checks the screen. He doesn’t recognize the number, but it’s a text message, not a call, and a certain word in the message preview catches his eye. He unlocks his phone and taps open the message.

_Hi Alexander, this is Magnus, from the fire alarm yesterday. I ran into Isabelle earlier in the post office and she gave me your number. Would you be interested in joining me in that café today? My treat._

Alec moves off the sidewalk so he can answer the message, shaking his head as he goes. Now that he thinks about it, Isabelle had been acting a bit strangely when he’d seen her earlier; she’d been grinning constantly, like she knew something he didn’t, but at the time he hadn’t thought to ask her what was going on. Now he understands.

 _Izzy’s in a class right now, maybe some other time?_ He’s assuming Magnus was extending the invitation to both him and his sister, considering that he’d invited the both of them yesterday.

_Actually, I’d love a chance to talk just to you. Let me know if you’re interested. I could be at the café in five minutes._

Alec can’t believe what he’s reading. Magnus, the god in black leather pants and dark eyeshadow to match, wants to talk to him instead of his sister? Isabelle has always been the one to turn heads wherever she walks, not Alec. What interest could Magnus possibly have in him?

Alec starts to type out an excuse about needing to study, but stops himself just in time. He _wants_ to meet Magnus. He can’t remember feeling this excited about something or someone in a very long time. He knows if Isabelle were here, she would be encouraging him to go – she’d given his number to Magnus for a reason, after all. He takes a deep breath and types, _Sure, I’d love to. I’ll meet you there in five._ He locks his phone and stuffs it back into his pocket before Magnus has a chance to reply.

A few minutes later, he walks into the café and sees Magnus sitting at a table nearby. Magnus smiles when he sees him and rises from his chair to greet him. Today he’s wearing a much simpler outfit, green pants and a black T-shirt, but the simple outfit still looks breathtaking on him. The shirt clings to his muscular arms and broad shoulders, and even though his makeup today is a little more understated than it had been the day before, it still instantly catches Alec’s attention. He feels a little breathless as he approaches the table, too overwhelmed by Magnus’ appeal to think of an appropriate greeting.

It’s not just the clothes and the makeup, nor does Magnus’ appeal rest entirely on the jewelry sparkling on his fingers and the necklaces dangling down his chest. It’s everything about him – the welcoming smile on his face, the confidence in his posture, the fact that he stood to say hello. Everything about him draws Alec in.

On the one hand, he can’t believe he’s reacting so strongly to someone he barely knows, but on the other, he tells himself that it has to mean something that he is. As Isabelle had pointed out yesterday, how often does this happen to him?

“Alexander, I’m so happy you could make it,” Magnus says warmly. Alec can’t prevent the little shiver that goes through him at Magnus’ use of his full name. He’d been going by _Alec_ since childhood, but there’s something about the way Magnus says _Alexander –_ he can’t explain it, but he loves it.

“Me too. Thanks for inviting me. I’m sorry my sister couldn’t make it, though.” Alec takes a seat across the table and Magnus follows suit.

“Your sister was a dream to talk to, but I was actually hoping for a chance to talk to you alone,” Magnus tells him.

“Why?” Alec blurts out without thinking. He bites his lip once he realizes what he’s done. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I – I’m glad you asked me here. But…it’s just not something I’m used to. It’s usually Isabelle people are interested in, not me.”

“I’m glad to be the exception, then,” Magnus says with a smile. “What can I say, I heard you complaining outside yesterday and I was sold.”

That makes a blush rise to Alec’s cheeks. “I want to argue that I’m not normally that grumpy, but that would be lying.”

“I liked it,” Magnus assures him. “Everyone else was happy about the break from exams and you were the only one saying something different. It was refreshing.”

“Yeah? Well, I hope you feel the same way after lunch is over. I’m afraid there’s nothing really interesting about me. I just study and go to work and hang out with my sister. That’s it.”

“Where do you work?”

“I’m a research assistant for my Western Civilizations professor,” Alec explains.

“I’m also a research assistant, but in physics. Are you a senior?”

“Yeah, and I’m already on track to jump straight into my graduate degree in the fall. I want to graduate by this time in two years.”

“I love a man with goals,” Magnus replies, and it’s the obvious flirting in this tone that makes Alec duck his head with a shyly pleased smile.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” says Magnus softly, his voice suddenly much more earnest, and as Alec looks back up at him, his smile widening, he can’t help but think, _Thank god for whoever pulled that fire alarm._

 


End file.
